


Break Time

by usermechanics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Angela goes to her break room after a long meeting, and Fareeha makes sure she forgets about the headache it caused her.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> More Overwatch smut, and something that isn't Tracer and Widowmaker for once.
> 
> I had this plot as an idea for another fandom, but I realized that it works better for these two.

Being one of the most established doctors in the Overwatch League certainly had its perks.

The thrills of working on the battlefield and the knowledge being one of the major reasons for her crew’s victories, time and time again, were merely the start. There was a level of prestige which came with the job—not any ordinary doctor would be at home in such a place as highly-sought-after as the League—and it was universally understood that Dr. Ziegler was one of the most respectable doctors to come from Switzerland. She was the pride of many things: the pride of her team, the pride of her country, the pride of her profession as a member of the League, the pride of the League itself; if she didn’t work, only Lord knew just how many members of the League he would know.

Alas, those thrills were things that were mainly at the wayside most of the time where she was working, particularly when she wasn’t on the battlefield.

Perhaps it was because she had grown used to the pace of battle, but every day that she spent at the hospital felt so slow. It wasn’t often where she even worked in any of the operation rooms, nor were there many times where she would have to go and see patients. She was one of the most respected doctors of her time, and as such, she was in the one place that the most highly-honored were placed, their positions spectacles of their intelligence and power that made clear just how important she was for the hospital.

Administration.

And Angela hated it. She didn’t become a doctor, suffer through medical school and become the most iconic combat medic in the world just to come home and talk about paradigm shifts and other notoriously stupid buzzwords with a bunch of people who cared more about profit margins than the health and safety of workers and patients alike. Her prestige meant nothing if it meant she was spending more time at board meetings developing heavy headaches trying to parse the meaningless jargon that somehow people understood and would direct the hospital instead of using the skills that she had acquired from her decades of medical scholarship. It was almost like a waste to her, all the time that she had to spend dealing with the monotony of the business world.

It wasn’t her calling in the slightest, and yet day in and day out she went into the hospital to do her job. The best part of it was, in her opinion, that she was still able to work in a hospital throughout it all.

It wasn’t like every single day was a trip through the pallid underbelly of the medical industry. There were some days where she got to enter a hospital room and talk with the patients who were there about their prognoses and what their futures would look like. There were other days where she’d be requested to enter an operation room and get to work; those were the days she loved the most, the ones where she got her hands dirty in the dirty business of saving someone’s life. Those days, though, were sadly few and far between, looking more like bright spots in the dark if anything else, and even then they were fleeting enough for her to consider them mirages.

Today wasn’t one of those days. Today was one of the days with meetings, the kind where she sat at the foot of a table with a bunch of men wearing suits with high cheekbones talking about things which made no sense to her all while being asked what she thought of them. Whenever she was asked, she’d just smile and nod, making sure that they knew that she understood, even if it was just a measure of politeness. She wasn’t going to interrupt and tell her superiors that their ideas were stupid. If she did, she’d have to speak the technobabble that she felt like she was deciphering to give them another plan of action they’d disregard anyway.

She could feel the headache coming on, and she spent more time focusing on the clock instead of the lecture, like she was back in high school during a class that she didn’t care about in the slightest. The slow, monotonous ticking of the clock had a better cadence than the speaker’s voice, and it made more sense than the personal betterment stuff that he was talking about. It was all just noise to her, the kind of words people said when they wanted to sound smarter than they actually were. It was like that one know-it-all in the class who knew absolutely nothing was able to get a job, and there were a room full of them.

The only thing that Angela felt when she left that board room was relief. It was a welcome reprise to be able to hear only her thoughts in her head, even if it throbbed from trying to comprehend the obviously-bullshit terminology that the people at that meeting used. Walking through the bright halls of the hospital, she strolled, almost thankful that she didn’t have a single meeting to worry about in a long time. She had finally been given a break, and at the intersection where she would usually turn left to go to her office, she turned right. She was ready to use the amenity the place gave her that she almost never did.

At the very least, the one thing that the hospital was kind enough to do for her was give her her own break room. It wasn’t something which she used often; most days she found herself wall to wall with all kinds of different meetings which she didn’t care about nor understand. But in one of the halls of the hospital, all by itself, was a heavy door with a little plaque next to it, which said in its gold embossing:

Dr. Angela Zieger: Break Room

It didn’t take that long for Angela to find the room. Grabbing her identification from her lanyard, she swiped her card along the lock that was next to the door. Soon enough, it lit up a bright green, and she heard the door unlock. With a long sigh, she turned the door and pulled it open, allowing herself to enter her break room.

Once the door was closed and locked behind her, Angela turned on the light, giving a giddy smile to the one other person who had been inside the room—the one other person whom she allowed to be in the room. On the other side of the room, sitting at the lone table with her chair turned towards Angela, sat Fareeha, donned in a loose brown shirt and a pair of black leggings, with one of her legs crossed over the other one.

It was the result of an impromptu phone call on Fareeha’s behalf, one where she made clear in the middle of the night how much she missed spending time with Angela, and how she felt horrible with how much they drifted away ever since their time in the Overwatch League had come to an end. Angela made clear that if she were able to work at the hospital she worked at, as a security guard, she would be able to see her more often, and even in her days off, she could just simply be in her break room in the case she needed a break.

“You look like you’ve had a long day,” Fareeha commented plainly, planting both of her flat-covered feet against the floor. She scuffled her shoes momentarily before standing up from her seat. Mercy’s eyes followed, her head tilting upwards so their gazes could keep with one another, light blue against dark brown.

“It’s been painful,” Angela admitted, the furrow in her eyebrows softening slightly as she shrugged her lab coat off and placed it onto the hook that was on the door behind her. “It’s the same thing as every other day.” Once the coat was properly placed, Mercy closed the distance between them with steps that felt almost lost in their direction.

Once she was in Fareeha’s arms, though, that feeling of loss dissipated, replaced by the slightest hint of heat from Fareeha’s musculature embracing her tightly.

Fareeha teasingly shook her head. “Poor doctor,” Fareeha said in an almost teasing tone of voice. She looked down, gaze meeting Angela’s. “It must be bad if you decided to come here. Sounds like you’re desperate for a break.”

Angela could feel her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked into Fareeha’s eyes. She could see a dark, teasing glint in them, one that was accentuated by Fareeha squeezing her in the hug, as if showcasing the difference in strength between them. There was a reason Fareeha was a security guard, and it was a job that Angela knew she could never be able to perform herself.

Angela bit down on her lower lip slightly, mulling over what she could say before figuring the best answer was the most blunt. “Please, Fareeha,” she said, bringing a hand down so she could run it along her lover’s muscular thigh, “let me forget all my meetings today. Make me forget them, rather.”

Before Angela could keep speaking, Fareeha brought one of her hands up to Angela’s jawline, her thumb and forefinger slipping underneath her chin. Angela fell silent, her lips pursed slightly as Fareeha tilted Angela’s head just a bit more. She leaned in, and her eyes fluttered shut; in kind, so did Angela’s.

The first kiss was momentary, fleeting, just enough for Angela to taste Fareeha but not enough for her to indulge in her. She let out a whimper as Fareeha pulled away, one that lingered between them for just a few moments before, once more, Fareeha put herself in charge and pressed her lips against Angela’s.

Fareeha led the kiss, her lips eagerly meshing against Angela’s. There was the slightest feeling Angela got from the way she kissed her, beyond the leading aspect, like she was holding herself back from all that she wanted to do. The kisses felt a bit soft, a bit different from the Fareeha she knew as a member of the Overwatch League. They lacked something, a je ne sais quoi that she had felt from the farewell kiss they shared.

Angela brought a hand to Fareeha’s cheek and pulled away, panting softly. “Please, Fareeha,” Angela whined, “don’t hold back.”

And once their lips were reunited, Fareeha’s lips meshed much more fervently against Angela’s, indulging in a hunger that felt insatiable. Angela tried her best to follow Fareeha in their kiss, the rising pitch of their intensity hard for her to follow. Her fingers drawled along Fareeha’s cheek, caressing the tanned skin of her lover, as if to tell her that this was the pace to keep. Her mind was already much more focused on Fareeha’s lips and her slightly smoky taste than the bullshit that she had to deal with as a hospital worker.

While one of her hands busied itself with running along Fareeha’s cheek, the other slowly moved up and down her side, delighting in both the soft, woven fabric that covered Fareeha’s torso, and the hardened musculature that the shirt hid from her eyes. It was the kind of feeling that Angela knew she could get drunk off of, and she indulged in her desires, warming her hand with the friction of rubbing Fareeha’s shirt. She huffed into her mouth, a silent way of telling her she adored her clothes.

At the same time, Fareeha’s free hand started roaming. Scrubs were much less attractive than her own clothes, but her fingers were deft, pressing into Angela’s body and admiring it through the cloth. Through it all, Fareeha didn’t cease her kisses, meshing her lips eagerly with Angela’s.

Angela’s breath hitched slightly as she felt Fareeha’s tongue pressing against her lips, a motion that was paired with Fareeha grabbing Angela by the hip and pulling her closer. With no distance between their bodies, Angela could feel Fareeha’s building lust, the need for her growing larger in a distinctive bulge that clearly tented through the thin fabric of her leggings. Her mouth parted, and instinctively Fareeha filled her mouth with tongue, lapping at Angela’s own and swallowing the groans that leaked from Angela’s lips.

Now that Fareeha made clear what she wanted, her hand slipped underneath Angela’s top, her warm, smooth fingers running along Angela’s belly. She drew idle shapes against Angela’s skin, drawing more sounds from her lover, as she moved upwards, only stopping once she felt the undersides of her breasts against her fingers. Angela pushed herself forward, trying to give Fareeha a reason to grab there, but she didn’t.

Angela whined out in protest, growing needier by the second. Her hips slowly started rolling into Fareeha’s, trying to wake up the bulge and feel it more against her. She knew Fareeha; there was nothing small about her, nothing that made Angela feel like she was big in any way. It was exactly the reason why she wanted her then and there, and why she wrapped a leg around her, pushing her scrub-clad crotch into Fareeha’s, hoping that the fabric could at least give Fareeha a bit of understanding as to how wet she was.

As a reward, Fareeha grabbed Angela’s breast over her bra. She gave her bosom a hearty squeeze, an equally-hearty moan leaking from Angela in response. It was in that moment that Fareeha pulled away, letting the sound of the moan reverberate throughout the room and bounce against the walls.

Planting a few kisses along Angela’s jawline, each one more burning than the last, Fareeha smirked. Once she was at her ear, she whispered into her ear, uncaring of the gooseflesh that formed on her skin.

“It’s not often you’re this needy, Angela.”

“You don’t want to know what I’ve dealt with today, Fareeha. Please, just please, make me forget.”

Fareeha let go of Angela’s jaw, and her hand slid down to her midsection. Grabbing onto the loose, blue fabric, Fareeha pulled up, exposing more of Angela’s petite, pale body to her. Angela brought her lithe arms up to the sky, helping Fareeha take off the garment. Once it was off, Fareeha tossed it aside and looked down, smiling at the sight of the pale, almost white, bra that was between her hand and her breast.

She said nothing, though; she wasn’t here to make any interesting quips or one-liners. As Angela pushed her chest forward, filling Fareeha’s hand with her breast, it was clear what she needed, and Fareeha descended down Angela’s jawline with kisses, taking in the sounds of Angela’s needy whimpers with pride. She kissed down her neck, and down to her collarbone, where she’d suckle softly much to a few heavy pants from Angela.

Angela needed to put her leg down; it was difficult for her to keep balance, especially as Fareeha descended down her body and pushed her hips back. Now that her face was level with her chest, hooking a leg around her had become impossible. As well, the hand that once grabbed at her top was playing with the waistband of her bottoms, untying the knot that kept them on her body.

Fareeha whistled as she watched Angela’s pants fall off her body, leaving her in an equally-white pair of panties. A small stain in the front left the garment sheer, right where her sex was, and the scent of Angela’s folds filled the air. Fareeha licked her lips at the scent, a low purr rumbling from her lips which made all of Angela’s hairs stand on end.

As much as Fareeha wanted to go there immediately, her fingers avoided slipping underneath her panties and engaging directly with her sex. Instead, she reached behind Angela’s back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor and expose her large, soft breasts. A few decades of maturity did a lot to make them feel plump against Fareeha’s hand once she returned it to her breast, and it felt equally-soft against her lips as she kissed right next to Angela’s pale-pink nipple. Kissing around the areolae left her panting, gasping, needier than she ever was, and she was pushing herself into Fareeha, hoping that finally she would fill her up with fingers, if not momentarily. Anything would be helpful for her.

Thankfully, as she felt Fareeha’s fingers slip into the waistband of her panties, she knew that only one thing could come from it, and she rolled her hips into Fareeha’s fingers the moment she felt them press up against her sex, making sure that her clit got some level of attention from her playing fingers.

Angela brought a hand to the back of Fareeha’s head, pushing her into her breast as she looked down at her with dark, needy eyes. She didn’t need to tell her how horny she was; Fareeha could feel it against her fingers, beadlets of her juices clinging eagerly to her fingers with every swipe against her soddened sex. Even through the fabric, she could hear just how wet she was and how her clit throbbed against her idling fingers. Angela moaned loudly as Fareeha continued to toy with her, trying her best to keep her composure as she was rubbed.

And then Fareeha slipped two fingers into Angela’s needy pussy.

Angela cried out for a moment as her walls squeezed the invading fingers, but it was no match for Fareeha’s digits. She kept pushing them in and out, curling them in just the right way that she’d rub them up against her g-spot. Against Angela’s nipple, Fareeha smiled, her teeth digging slightly into the flesh of her breast to leave Angela crying out even louder.

Angela took a few deep breaths as she grew used to how Fareeha finger-fucked her, trying her best to keep herself balanced somewhat. Her fingers dug into Fareeha’s scalp, her other hand trying to find some place for her to grab and squeeze. Her hip was the best she could find, and she dug her fingernails into her derriere, knowing that she’d be leaving marks.

If anything, the slight pain grounded her, making sure that she was still somewhat lucid after the finger-fucking, but it didn’t take long for her gaze to grow glossy, and she stopped focusing on Fareeha, rather focusing on the stars that fogged her vision before she let out one final roar of a moan, cumming all over Fareeha’s fingers.

When she came to, Angela’s first order of business was taking off her panties and pulling them down to her knees. Gravity dealt with the rest, a wet smack of the fabric hitting tile filling the space between them. Angela gingerly stepped out of them, making sure she had enough room to do so, before her hands gripped onto Fareeha’s shirt and pulled it over her head.

Fareeha had been kind enough to reach behind her and unclip her black bra, exposing her bosom. There was no sign of any tan lines on her body; she was just as tanned everywhere, with the slight exception of her darkened nipples, which Angela felt the aching desire to suckle upon.

As her hands traveled downward, and she palmed the bulge in Fareeha’s leggings, Angela felt a stronger desire to suckle upon something else. Her thumbs dug into the fabric that covered her, and immediately, she yanked down at the first chance she had. She watched with a slightly-parted mouth as Fareeha’s cock bounced out, its thickness adorned with several veins bulging out, and a slight dollop of precum leaked from the foreskin-covered tip. A dollop of drool leaked from the corner of Angela’s mouth, down her chin, and landed on the shaft, and one of her hands was immediately there, massaging the spittle into Fareeha’s skin.

Her hand didn’t quite fit around Fareeha, but she knew that, and anticipation budded throughout her body as she slowly lowered herself to her knees…

…and up and onto Fareeha’s shoulder, where she carried her to the table and put her down, her rear pressed up against the hardwood. Angela flailed helplessly, trying her best to protest the motion; she really wanted Fareeha deep inside her mouth, and for her to use her mouth as a prelude for the debauchery she wanted to see from her, but Fareeha had other plans, resting her on the table. Her legs dangled from the wood, but it didn’t stop Angela from spreading her legs as far as they could, as if to give Fareeha easier access into her slicked sex.

Angela grabbed one of her thighs to keep her legs parted, and she grabbed one of her breasts with the other hand, slowly squeezing and massaging her tit, as if to give Fareeha a show. She bit down on her lip, examining Fareeha’s expression as it shifted, oh so subtly, from contentment to desire; Angela could only hope what kind of desire Fareeha showed was the one she wanted the most from her.

“Come on, Fareeha,” Angela said, “I know how well you can fuck me.”

Angela’s words were just what Fareeha needed to grab Angela by the hips and pull her close, letting her cock rub up against her slit. Sparks of pleasure coursed throughout Angela’s body, a whimper leaking from her lips. She kept her legs open, even if she wanted to sandwich Fareeha between her thighs. She wasn’t going to stop what was about to happen for anything.

And once Fareeha was lined up with Angela, and she started pushing in, Angela’s hand that was on her hip grabbed Fareeha’s shoulder, pulling her body close to her so their breasts were flush against one another. A long, low moan filled the room from Angela’s lips, the feeling of her walls being filled with cock in what felt like forever filling her in kind with bliss. Her eyes crossed momentarily as Fareeha slowly pushed inch after inch of herself inside of her, as if with the pace to tease her for wanting to be fucked badly.

Yet, once Fareeha was all the way inside of Angela, one hand left her hip and grabbed onto Angela’s untouched breast, fingers digging into her with reckless disregard. It was as if she were checking if Angela were ripe with maturity, and her breast easily flowed into the crevices between her fingers.

“Oh, fuck, Fareeha,” Angela whined out, pulling her closer so their lips could rub up against one another. “Keep going.” She pleaded against Fareeha’s lips momentarily before succumbing to her desires, letting her mouth be dominated by Fareeha’s lips the way that Fareeha’s cock was about to dominate her entire body. Keeping her mouth agape, she readily welcomed Fareeha’s tongue if she were to push it into her mouth.

And Fareeha began. Angela could feel her limber legs struggling to hold Fareeha’s body still against her. She could feel her muscles tensing and relaxing with every push and pull she made, their hips eagerly clapping against one another even if the wood muted the jiggling of Angela’s ass. Against her lower body, she could feel the flexing of Fareeha’s abs against her, and the hand on her shoulder slowly lowered to her bicep, giving her a soft, loving squeeze. It felt so addicting being treated like this by a woman of Fareeha’s caliber, not to mention the massive cock that burrowed itself inside of her, tearing her pussy apart with every thrust she made.

“Oh, fuck!” Angela cried out, clawing her fingers into Fareeha’s bicep. Whether or not she’d be punished for digging into her too much, she didn’t care at all; what mattered to her was how thick Fareeha felt inside of her, and how she felt spreading her out. She clawed at her breast as well, using it as a stress ball of sorts.

Fareeha took the note, the screaming from her lover, the clawing, the lust-glazed expression, and she kept her pace, pushing and pulling inside of her without a care. Soft groans left her lips as she felt Angela tighten around her, squeezing her thickness like a soaking vice. It was such a contrast to how she felt, so soft and warm and inviting. It was so addicting, just as much as the sounds of their hips clapping against one another. Finding that perfect pace, Fareeha plowed into Angela, only moving when the table underneath Angela scooted after a particularly rough thrust.

And Angela kept crying out, her screams growing louder as Fareeha kept going. She fought every squeeze from her sex, forcing herself as far into her as she could go. By the way that Angela’s eyes were rolling, glossed over in her libidinous delirium, there probably wasn’t much room inside of her left. She was probably reaching into the furthest reaches that anyone had ever gone inside of her, and from how she spasmed around her, she was loving every moment of it.

“Don’t stop!” Angela whined out, her words slurred as Fareeha did exactly that, pushing up in her thrusts slightly to counteract the scooting of the table. To apologize for the differing angle, and not being able to put all her body weight into her thrusts, she brought a hand to Angela’s thigh, right underneath her rear, and gave her a hearty slap. As the smack filled the air, Fareeha did the exact same thing, loving the way that Angela cried out and squeezed around her cock.

But Fareeha did not stop. If anything, she moved faster. She had already been warmed up, her body glistening with sweat probably similarly to how Angela herself glistened in the light, and now that they were warmed up, she was ready to make it into more of a workout, grabbing her by the thigh and pulling her close with every thrust. She wanted to manhandle Angela as much as she could; it was exactly what she wanted from her, and she wanted to show why she could go to her for this.

Especially if it meant she could spend time with her, and if it meant she could spread her pussy out like this.

It didn’t take too long for Angela to cum all over Fareeha’s cock, a long drawn-out moan filling the room as her body writhed. Her pussy squeezed violently around Fareeha, enough that she had to slow down. Even if the pace was slowed down by just a bit, it was something. Fareeha fucked her through her orgasm, making sure that every moment Angela spent in bliss could be extended, even if it were momentarily, by the feeling of her thick cock plowing her and making sure she’d be gaping once she left her hole.

Yet, once Fareeha pulled herself out, a soft pop filled the air between them. Fareeha panted, but Angela was louder with her pants, coming to from yet another orgasm.

And once Angela’s gaze met Fareeha’s, her hands left Fareeha’s arm and moved downward, drawing curlicues down her musculature until it pressed up against her cock. Her fingers wrapped around the top of her shaft and slowly moved her hand up and down. With every stroke down, her fingers traced the veins that popped out, while as she moved up, she ran her thumb around the tip, collecting whatever precum came out from her, if any.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already…” Angela huffed, giving Fareeha’s cock a rough squeeze. “I’m still remembering things that that advisor was telling me…”

As Angela kept a hold on Fareeha’s member, she slowly pulled herself off the table. She stood on her feet for a matter of two seconds, but her legs gave in, and suddenly, she was on her knees, where that thick cock she was groping was at her eye level.

Now, Angela could see it all. She could see how her fingers were glazed with the juices that coated the entire cock. She could see her veins throbbing and her cock twitching with every beat of Fareeha’s heart. She could smell Fareeha’s scent through the thickness of the flavor of her folds, and with an agape mouth, she took Fareeha’s cock in her mouth, the taste of their sexes intermingling filling Angela’s mouth. The flavor made both her mouth and her eyes water, but she didn’t mind; not after the two times Fareeha made her cum. She would do anything for her, and the flavor was already fogging her mind. She wanted to forget, and this flavor was something perfect to replace those memories of work.

And thus, Angela descended, wrapping her other hand around Fareeha’s cock with the knowledge that a decent amount of her cock would never make it into her mouth. It didn’t take long for Fareeha’s tip to press up against the back of her throat, and as a gag sputtered from her mouth, she squeezed at Fareeha’s cock. There was still about half of it left; that was the yardstick she needed besides the ache that was already starting to form in her jaw from keeping it open wide enough to accommodate the massive member.

Knowing that she couldn’t deep throat Fareeha, Angela pulled away and let her tongue do the work. She looked up at her with as innocent an expression as she could muster, while her tongue slowly traced up and down the underside of her sex. She toyed with the slight indentations and protrusions, each of which left Fareeha’s cock twitching just a bit more inside of her mouth. As she ascended for the first time, she made sure to trace every one of these little eccentricities with her tongue, loving the subtle and not-so-subtle twitches from Fareeha’s cock.

Once only the tip was left in her mouth, Angela pulled away, bringing her hands up to right underneath her shaft. Pulling down, she pulled down Fareeha’s foreskin, letting her indulge in the sight of her brown, mushroom-like tip. She stuck her tongue out and, once it was pressed up against the underside of her tip, she started swirling it around, fluttering her tongue around and tasting the salty precum that was leaking from her. It was much more abundant now, and as she lapped at her sex like this, she welcomed the flavor that drooled out from Fareeha’s slit and onto her tongue. As a gift of her appreciation, Angela lowered herself just enough so her lips wrapped around Fareeha’s tip, and she moaned loudly, sending the vibrations through her tip.

That was enough for Fareeha’s hands to press up against the back of Angela’s head, grabbing at her hair. She wasn’t going to let Angela get away from her so quickly, and she looked down, a determined expression on her face. She was going to keep her there for quite some time; it was almost like a warning, but was it really a warning if Angela was loving her time down there so much that her hands reached down to grab Fareeha’s balls.

As Angela massaged Fareeha’s balls, she could feel the cum swirling inside of them, a thick load ready to be given to her wherever she saw fit. She pulled one of her hands away, her palm struggling to hold both of her balls in her hand, and she massaged her sack, making sure to run her fingers all through the wrinkled skin. Her other hand grabbed Fareeha’s base and started stroking her off, making sure to twist her wrist so she could cover more of her cock with her hand. She kept looking at Fareeha with her tear-stained but faux-innocent expression, wondering how long she could manage her handling of her cock. Suckling on her, she lowered herself, letting Fareeha see her cock distend Angela’s cheeks as she sucked and her cheeks tightened around her, moaning all the way down.

That image was enough for Fareeha to pull Angela off of her; as much as she loved the blowjob that Angela was giving her, this wasn’t the time for her to be enjoying a blowjob. After all, she was supposed to make Angela forget about the misery of her job. Her lips were swollen, and some strands of saliva connected Angela’s lips to Fareeha’s cock once she was pulled away.

A loud pop filled the room, and Angela let go, letting herself return to the role that she wanted. She did pout, nevertheless, as Fareeha pulled her up and pushed her into the table, bending her over.

“I wanted to keep going,” Angela whined, but her words of protest were interrupted by Fareeha pressing her tip against her sex. Instead, she just let out a low whine, and her legs spread, welcoming Fareeha’s cock back to her pussy.

“Maybe when we go home,” Fareeha remarked, bringing one of her hands to wrap around Angela’s neck. “And that’s a promise.”

Angela tensed up slightly as Fareeha grabbed her, but she couldn’t say that the grabbing wasn’t arousing. She was hellbent on making sure Angela was fucked proper, and with what little energy she had in her legs, she lifted her hips, popping out her rear end for Fareeha to take.

Fareeha pushed her tip inside of Angela. Angela moaned, trying to push her hips back to push more of Fareeha inside herself, and Fareeha retaliated by pushing the entirety of her cock into Angela’s cunt, stuffing her wholesale. Angela screamed out, but before she could be too loud, Fareeha’s hand squeezed around her neck, silencing her. She could feel how sweaty Fareeha’s hand was on her skin, and her skin prickled up around her hand’s perimeter. She took a deep breath, feeling the hand restricting her airflow, and nodded silently, letting Fareeha take control.

And once Angela understood her place as one of submission, Fareeha began her treatment, establishing herself inside of Angela with a series of rough thrusts that left her ass jiggling with every smack. The sounds of their bodies clapping against one another filled the room, and when they didn’t, Fareeha smacked at her thigh, causing yelps to spring forth from Angela’s lungs, even if they were ultimately muffled by the hand around her neck.

As the table squeaked underneath Angela, she grabbed onto the edge of the table with one hand, and the other slipped underneath her body to grab her breast. Her moans, when they came out, were more wanton even if they were higher in pitch and more shallow. Her entire body felt like it was burning, and with how Fareeha’s hips kept pummeling into Angela’s, it felt like it would be something that would never end.

When Fareeha grabbed Angela’s hips, pulled her back from the table, and adjusted herself, Angela felt herself fading away from reality once more; those heavy balls which she weighed with her hands earlier were smacking her clit, and they felt much heavier as they felt hellbent on destroying her pleasure center. Angela threw her head back, let out a long, low moan, and came all over Fareeha’s cock, not expecting her to slow down one bit.

Once Angela came to, she was right; Fareeha was continuing at the same pace that she started at. Her hand had crawled up slightly so it was pressed up against her jaw, pushing Angela’s head up once more. Barely, in the corner of her eye, she could see Fareeha, the intense expression on her face, and her lips parted, letting out low huffs as she continued to pummel herself into Angela. The sweat on her tanned body made her even more enticing, as well as the slight jiggle of her chest with every collision of their bodies.

Angela couldn’t let out much; when she tried opening her mouth, Fareeha’s hand fought back, leaving her moans to come out as long, loud hums of aching pleasure. She wished she could let out more, and tell Fareeha with her groans just how much she loved being treated like this; it felt so filthy; it felt so good.

And it was all she could think about. There weren’t thoughts about the work that she had to deal with, or the managers or administrators telling her about different paradigm shifts. The only paradigm that mattered was Fareeha’s cock, and as long as it shifted itself inside of her so that it was occasionally just the tip and occasionally her tip was almost kissing her cervix, she didn’t care. All that other administrative crap had left her mind as well.

The only meeting that mattered to her was after work, where she’d be on her knees sucking off Fareeha and thanking her for being such a wonderful fuck with her mouth. But even that was fogged by yet another impeding orgasm, one that came just as quickly and needily as the last few had come.

Once Angela came to once more, she could feel Fareeha’s thrusts growing more jagged and less in control. She was finally reaching her peak, and it became clear just how close she was when she pressed her hips up against Angela’s ass and didn’t pull back. With her body as tightly-pressed into her as it was, all Angela could do was lamely wiggle her hips to tease Fareeha.

That was all she needed, though, as what Angela felt next was Fareeha throbbing violently inside of her, along with the heat of her cum filling her sex, coating her walls in a pristine white. It felt so thick inside of her, so potent, and Fareeha’s throbbing didn’t cease for a while. It was like all the pent-up energy that she felt from the moment they last saw each other had come to its head right then and there, filling Angela up with all the cum that her balls could possibly hold at once.

And then, Fareeha pulled away, her cock softened. Fareeha let out a long, low groan as she pulled out, almost as if it were a declaration of her completion. Angela pushed herself upward slightly, and she could feel some of her cum leaking from her pussy and dribbling down her thigh. Her eyes widened, and she brought her fingers between her thighs, scooping up some of the creampie that was leaking out of her.

Rolling herself onto her back, Angela brought her fingers to her mouth and slipped them in, letting Fareeha watch as she tasted her cum. She let out a pleased hum at the flavor, letting the salty tang coat her tongue like it were ice cream she was tasting.

And then Fareeha leaned in and kissed Angela, as if she wanted a taste. Angela immediately parted her mouth, letting Fareeha’s tongue into her mouth and letting their tongues tangle around. Angela hummed at this last moment of domination, feeling Fareeha’s tongue completely overwhelm hers. It was like the last fleeting moment of a fantastic memory, one before the miserable tedium of reality had to settle in once more.

Once Fareeha pulled away, she smiled, panting heavily.

“Fuck, Angela,” Fareeha said. “It’s been awhile since we’ve last done that…”

“It really has been,” Angela giggled. “I don’t really use this break room, but I think that might change, given the circumstances.”

Fareeha pulled Angela into her, grabbing her by the derriere. “You don’t say?” Her smirk grew. “Do you think you’d be able to pull strings to get me in here more often, too?”

Angela nodded. “Of course I can, dear.”

Fareeha nodded before sending her hand across Angela’s ass. “I hope so.”

As much as Angela wanted to stay where she was, in Fareeha’s strong, dominating arms, she knew that her time was coming; there was probably going to be some meeting she forgot about, and even if she wanted to forget about future events, she should at least wait until she was done with them.

“Hey, Fareeha,” Angela said, pulling away from the embrace. “I have another meeting coming soon. Do you think you’d be able to stay around until I’m done with it?”

Fareeha nodded. “Today’s my day off, remember?”

Angela shook her head. “Sorry, I forgot, thanks to this,” Angela teased as she grabbed tightly onto Fareeha’s softened cock.

“I thought you said you had to get going soon,” Fareeha chided.

“I do, but…” Angela slowly lowered herself onto her knees. Grabbing Fareeha’s cock with one hand, she pointed it upward, and she leaned forward, planting a sloppy kiss against her balls. She pushed her tongue against the velvety, wrinkled skin, letting out a delighted hum which she knew had Fareeha’s balls stirring.

Before Fareeha could retaliate, Angela stood up and walked over to her panties. “That’s for fucking me good enough to forget about my last meetings.” She said before bending over by the waist, teasingly wiggling her ass enough for Fareeha to come over and smack her.

“You better get out of here soon, or I might have to make you miss your meeting.”

“As much as I’d love that,” Mercy said, “I sadly have to get going.” As she spoke, she brought a foot up, slipping her panties on. After her panties, she walked over and grabbed her scrubs, quickly putting them on without any bit of teasing motions to arouse Fareeha further.

Once she was all dressed up, she pointed towards her bra, which was still discarded. “I’ll need to come back to get that, anyways,” Angela teased, giving her a wink.

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you after your meeting,” Fareeha said before blowing Angela a kiss.

Angela took the kiss eagerly, and then she turned on her heel and opened the door to her break room, readying herself for yet another horrible meeting which she didn’t understand.

At the very least, she knew that after the meeting she could come back to Fareeha to forget all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just did a pharmercy. I'm not sure if it's in-character or not but I hope yall enjoyed the smut either way!


End file.
